


Простуда

by jlmrm



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jlmrm/pseuds/jlmrm
Summary: - Мин, какой ты горячий!!!- Ты мне льстишь? – сонно пробубнил Чанг Мин.- Балбес, у тебя температура!





	Простуда

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Сэй  
> Первая публикация на дайри 09.06.2009

Чжэ Чжунг влетел в комнату Мина без стука и тут же забыл, зачем влетел туда. Его взгляду представилась достаточно странная картина. Чанг Мин лежит поперек кровати, свитер скинут и валяется рядом с кроватью. Плеер лежит рядом, из него доносятся звуки музыки. Но, казалось, Мин не слышит ее.  
Чжэ подошел ближе и дотронулся до плеча парня.  
\- Мин?  
Но тот никак не отреагировал. Чжэ Чжунг осторожно коснулся его лба.  
\- Мин, какой ты горячий!!!  
\- Ты мне льстишь? – сонно пробубнил Чанг Мин.  
\- Балбес, у тебя температура!  
Чжэ кинулся раздевать Мина, но тот отбрыкивался и бурчал что-то в духе «Чжэ, не сейчас». С горем пополам Чжэ Чжунг уложил Мина в постель и кинулся на поиски жаропонижающего.  
Напичкав парня таблетками, Чжэ просидел рядом с ним, пока Ю Чон не позвал его. На этот вечер планировалось какое-то мероприятие, о котором Чжэ Чжунг благополучно забыл.

Весь вечер Чжэ то и дело выбегал из студии при первой же возможности и звонил Мину, а если не дозванивался, то писал сообщения.  
Чжэ Чжунг вперед всех влетел домой. Второй раз за день, Мин вызвал у него неописуемое удивление. Чанг Мин сидел на диване в гостиной и обреченно смотрел на телефон.  
\- Ты чего? – Чжэ плюхнулся рядом с ним.  
\- О! Ты тут!  
\- Почему ты не в постели? Почему не спишь? Ты принял лекарства? – затараторил Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Поспишь с тобой, - вздохнул Мин.  
Чжэ изумленно приподнял бровь.  
\- Ты каждые десять минут звонил и спрашивал, как я себя чувствую. И плюс к этому ты закидывал меня сообщениями.  
\- Ну я же волнуюсь, - обиженно насупился Чжэ Чжунг.  
\- Волнуйся реже, - попросил Мин и положил голову ему на плечо. – Хотя бы раз в час.  
\- А ты позволишь за тобой поухаживать?  
Мин закинул руку Чжэ на плечо и промычал что-то нечленораздельное, но явно выражавшее согласие.  
Чжэ Чжунг, долго не раздумывая, схватил Мина в охапку и потащил в его комнату. Уложил в постель, подоткнул одеяло, дал микстуру и, чмокнув в лоб, пошел к себе.

Но на следующий день история с волнениями повторилась. Чанг Мину каждые полчаса приходилось давать детальный отчет Чжэ Чжунгу о том, что он делал для улучшения своего здоровья.  
Ночью Мина разбудил грохот и смех. Он с трудом открыл глаза и увидел, что Чжэ стоит у него в комнате, сонно озираясь по сторонам, а Ю Чон, Чжун Су и Юн Хо ставят его кровать у другой стены.  
\- Что это? – хрипло спросил Мин.  
\- Кровать, - констатировал факт Чжун Су.  
\- Я вижу. Зачем она?  
\- Чжэ Чжунг теперь будет спать здесь, - сказал Ю Чон.  
Мин изумленно посмотрел на друга.  
\- Я же болею…  
\- Он теперь тоже. Не поверишь, как громко он чихает. Вот мы и решили, что так будет лучше. Ты уже болеешь, и тебе не страшно.  
Парни радостно поставили кровать и удалились. Чжэ Чжунг прошлепал тапочками в сторону кровати и рухнул в неё.  
Спустя полчаса послышался голос Чжэ Чжунга из-под одеяла.  
\- Мин.  
\- А?  
\- У тебя холодно.  
Мин знал, что в комнате даже жарко. Он тихо вылез из своей кровати и юркнул под одеяло к Чжэ.  
\- Извини, что заразил тебя.  
\- Ничего. Так даже приятнее болеть.  
Чжэ Чжунг улыбнулся, прижался к Мину сильнее и, уткнувшись носом в его шею, заснул.


End file.
